The New IJLSA
The New IJLSA is the fourth episode of season two from the spin-off, The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired January 21, 2013. The previous episode was Tangled Timeline and the next is Battle of the Heroes. Plot The IJLSA meet their match when a new group of superheroes come to town. They call themselves The Heroes of Bikini Bottom or HBB. In a battle with ninja robots that Plankton devised, the HBB defeat the robot army in ten seconds while the IJLSA were left flat on their backs in the first minute. As the HBB begin to win more and more battles, the IJLSA decide to fight along side them and learn from them. Yet the HBB start asking personal questions and snooping around the IJLSA, making them suspicious. Will their suspicions lead them to trouble? Transcript *''starts off in the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton: '''You'll never beat my army of ninja robots! *'SpongeBob:' In your dreams, Plankton! *of ninja robots approach the IJLSA, rendering them to surrender'' *'Plankton:' Nothing can stop me now! *''group of fish walk in through the front door'' *'Plankton: '''What is this? *'Random Fish #1:' We our the Heroes of Bikini Bottom, or the HBB for short, and we're here to take you down, Plankton! *'Plankton:' No!! *HBB destroy the army of ninja robots in ten seconds and then help the IJLSA get up while Plankton escapes'' *'Plankton: '''You haven't seen the last of me, HBB! *'Random Fish #1: Hey, are you ok? *'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, so what are you guys? Are you a superhero group? *'Random Fish #1: Well, yeah. I'm Michael and this is Jenn and Brad. *'Brad:' S'up? *'Squidward: 'Whispers Um, can you keep me away from him. friendly at Brad *'Jenn: '''Well, we don't want to bother you so we better go and save more fish. *HBB walk out the front door'' *'Patrick:' They seem nice. *'SpongeBob:' I don't know, but I'll trust them if they can handle the rest of the scum in this city. *''HBB take down thugs and other villains in the form of a montage'' *'Sandy:' Well, I officially declare a partnership between the IJLSA and the HBB. Who agrees? *''rest of the IJLSA and the HBB raise all their hands'' *'Squidward:' Great! Now let's all head to the base in Jellyfish Fields. *'Michael:' Wow! You guys have a base! *'SpongeBob:' You don't? *'Brad: '''Well, after we came here, we thought we could maybe find a place to sleep, but so far, nobody is opening up to us. *'Sandy:' Well, we'll be happy to let you sleep with us now that you're part of the team. *'SpongeBob: for team to follow toward Jellyfish Fields Let's go and show you the base. *''rest of the IJLSA and the HBB walk towards the IJLSA headquarters'' *'''Squidward: towards the broken door What the seahorse happened here?! *'Sandy:' up piece of material Hmm...it looks like the door was blasted through. *'Michael: '''It looks like Plankton has been busy going through your files. ''up empty folder *'Patrick:' No! What does this mean? *'Squidward:' It means he has files on his worst enemies and can use them against us! off *'Jenn:' towards Squidward ''Squidward, would you mind if I talk to you? *'Squidward:' Just if it relieves the stress I'm having. *'Jenn:' Great! ''Squidward into his room and winks at Michael *'Michael:' at Jenn Now, SpongeBob would you mind taking us on a tour? *'SpongeBob:' Sure! Come along. off *'Michael: 'to Brad ''You take the squirrel in for questioning and I'll take the sponge and sea star, but don't let her intimidate you. *'Brad: On it. Michael *'''SpongeBob: Yells Hurry up, Michael. We have a long tour ahead of us! *'Michael: '''Coming! ''ahead *'Brad:' Well, Sandy can you show me your quarters? *'Sandy:' Fine. key card opening door *'Brad:' Very interesting. *'Sandy:' Let's keep this private.'' door'' *''shows Squidward lying on bed, while Jenn is sitting on a chair with notepad in hand'' *'Jenn: '''Now that you're in the dream state, I have total control over your mind. *'Squidward: groggy You have complete control over my mind. *'Jenn: '''Excellent! What is your weakness? *'Squidward: If my hat goes out of control, lava will spurt out everywhere. *'Jenn:' Well, Squidward, when you awake, you will not remember anything I just asked or said to you.'' out of room'' *'Squidward:' Yes. Snores *''goes to IJLSA meeting room with SpongeBob and Patrick lying on the table'' *'Michael:' Now that you're in the dream state, I have control over both of you! Now I ask you what are your weaknesses? *'SpongeBob: '''If I run in a circle, I'll be stuck in a circle. *'Patrick:' If I get overstretched, I can't use my powers. *'Michael: Now awake. fingers *'''SpongeBob: ''up'' Woah! Why am I on the table? *'Michael:' Well, when we finished the tour you just passed out. Now my question: Why is Patrick still asleep? *'Patrick:' Snores *'Brad:' in room The information has been collected and we can go to the library. *'Michael:' I'm sorry, but the HBB must go to the library! out the broken door followed by Brad and Jenn *'Sandy:' out of room dazed Where are they going? *'SpongeBob:' To some library. *''goes to Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton: '''Did you get the information requested? *'Michael: out of shadows ''Yes, we did. *'Plankton: Yes! Now, I have the chance to be the one to evilly laugh! laughs *''of episode'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts